Fighter and the Frog
by Clouded Fantasies
Summary: A new and strange situation hits the AVALANCHE team. With nothing in hand to fix this, what will they do? CloTi Rated T for naked Cloud


AVALANCHE was traveling through the Gongaga area. Cloud, Barret, and Yuffie took the lead through the Ruined Reactor in case of any stray monsters attacked them.  
"Ugh!This is so boring! I wanna fight something already!" Yuffie whined.  
"Geez, Girl. Why you wanna fight so badly?" Barret asked.  
"Because I'm bored! That's why!"  
"Well, find somethin' to occupy yourself."  
"I can't"  
"Can you two stop bickering! Bad enough I have to be with you guys in the first place," Cloud interrupted. Both Barret and Yuffie mumbled under their breath. Cloud just sighed and continued walking.

After a while of silent bickering, a rustling sound was heard as a buch in front of them rattled.  
"Stop." Cloud commanded, unsheathing his Buster Sword. Barret clocked his gun arm and Yuffie gripped her Comformer. They both took their battle stances.  
"Yeah, finally some action! I'm gonna show this guy who's...boss?" Yuffie's determination dissipated when she saw a frog jump from the bush.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Barrett snarled.  
Cloud strapped his sword back on his back, "Best if we ignore it and move on." He took a Step forward and then it happened. The frog jumped up from the grass, and kicked Cloud right in the face, creating a puff of smoke.  
" Oh, shit!" Barrett aimed his gun and shot it, killing the mini disaster.  
"Cloud?" Yuffie called questionably Through the smoke.  
The smoke finally cleared up, revealing a SOLDIER uniform in a pile surrounding a small green frog with a blonde spike sticking from it's head.  
"Ah hell. What was that?"  
"Obviously a monster. Geez, your head must be bigger than your body." Yuffie crouched down and picked up the frog, "Hey, Chocobo butt. Is that you?' The frog croaked "And that's your clothes?" she asked hesitantly. He croaked again with somewhat embarrassment. "So that means I'm holding you na-" She dropped him, "EWWW!" She wiped her hands on the grass, "Gross, Gross, Gross! Where's Aerith and Tifa?"  
"Right here!" Aerith called as she and Tifa walked up to the group. Aerith looked around, " What's going on? and why are Cloud's clothes doing over there?" she pointed at the pile of clothing.  
"I'll explain." Barret spoke up, "A frog jumped out of the bushes and turned Cloud into a frog." he pointed to the frog, and Cloud croaked.  
"So, Cloud's a...frog?" Tifa asked trying to sort things out in her head.  
"That's right!" Yuffie jumped up from the grass, "So how do we fix him?" This was the first time AVALANCHE had ever encountered such a strange situation.  
'well, do we have anything we can use on him? I heard back in Junon that a Maiden's Kiss should do the trick." Aerith said. Everyone checked their items.  
"Found one!" Yuffie gruffly whipped it out of her pocket. Unfortunately, the bottle slipped through her fingers and it broke into the grass, "Opps..."  
"Yuffie!" they all shouted.  
"Sorry!" She crossed her arms and turned around.  
"What are we gonna do now?" Tifa asked.  
"I don't know." Aerith answered.  
"So, Cloud's gonna be a frog for the rest of his life?"  
Barret stayed quiet deep in thought. His face lit up when he reached an idea.  
"Got it. Remember that old ass story? You know, The one where the lady kisses the frog, an' the frog becomes a prince?" Aerith and Tifa looked at him in shock,. Even Yuffie looked over her shoulder with her mouth hanging open. Cloud croaked and cocked his head to the side, trying to to make a confused face.  
"Wha' tha hell ya lookin' at? Marlene loves that story and made me read it every night!"  
Yuffie turned around, "That might actually work. Good luck!" she slowly backed up. Aerith sighed.  
"Well, Come on Tifa. We can't wait here all day!" She said cheerfully.  
Tifa's eyes grew wide in shock, " Why me?"  
"Well, Even though I know it's Cloud. He's a frog. Yuffie certainly won't so, That leaves you and Barret. Now, I think he's been through enough for today. So, that means you." She leaned forward closer to her ear, "Plus, I know how much you want to. "She whispered and giggled slightly. Tifa blushed extremely when she thought of kissing Cloud. Frog or not. She discarded the thought and picked up the slimy swordsman.  
"Please forgive me for this, Cloud." she said to Cloud. She planted her rosy lips onto Frog-Cloud, kissing him.  
Smoke started forming around them. She started feeling Cloud growing bigger and his lips grow stronger. She slowly sat him down, lips still locked. Once he was completely back to normal, the smoke dissipated. Everyone else turned around in disgust due to his nakedness except for Tifa, who was still focused on Cloud. She was lost in his intoxicating taste of his mouth and drowned in the feel of Cloud's tongue rolling in her mouth.  
Tifa realized what was happening and she pushed herself back. She looked at his face and immediately looked straight into his shocked cerulean eyes with her own. She shook her head,  
"Cloud! I'm sorry! I-" She looked at him, "You're naked!" She looked away blushing and Cloud's face dropped.  
"What?" he looked down he looked down, and covered himself as best as he can with his arms.  
"Here!" Tifa threw his pair of pants at him still looking away. He caught them and slid them on immediately.  
"Okay." he said. She turned around,his clothes in hand, and caught a glimpse of his six pack. She froze again but then shoved the pile into his arms.  
Get dressed, Spiky!" Barret growled. Everybody turned around.  
"Nice six pack."Yuffie commented bluntly. Clouds eyes grew wide again and covered them with the pile of clothes in his hand.  
I should put these on." Cloud ran into the woods so nobody can see him.  
"Okay. From now on, we're avoiding all frogs," Aerith declared.  
"Yeah and if this happens again, Tifa'll have to pucker up!" Yuffie made kissy noises.  
"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, i decided to make something funny. Hopefully it was! R&R!**


End file.
